


［白骸］寻人启事

by Sleeping Forest (Yuccaa)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师hitman reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuccaa/pseuds/Sleeping%20Forest
Summary: “我怀疑我老婆想跟我离婚”
Relationships: 10069, Byakuran & Rokudou Mukuro, 白骸
Kudos: 4





	［白骸］寻人启事

**Author's Note:**

> 接了之前那篇的设定。一丢丢可忽略不计的ABO。8K左右。  
> 感谢阅读(#^.^#)

屋檐在砂石地面上投射下一片凹凸不平的阴影，露台两面放满了充作绿化的滴水海芋。房屋四周环绕着不加修剪，有别于花园植物的巨大植被，在盛夏时分，穿透繁茂绿野的光线为墙壁涂上一层灰绿。  
这地方很容易让人联想到恩贡山脚下的咖啡种植园，而不是意大利的黑手党家族度假别墅。  
Vongola家族正在此地进行一项家族传统项目：特训。  
某个其他家族的人，正坐在露台上事不关己，享受着盖满果酱和炼乳的水果冰沙，并毫不客气地对这项传统发出听起来不算尖锐地质疑：“真是复古啊。”  
狱寺隼人对此人及其言行举止都极为不满，“十代目，就算现在Gesso家族和我们结盟，也不能让他这么大摇大摆地进出吧!”  
“我说沢田纲吉君，”白兰越过狱寺直接跟对方首领交谈，“把你的雾之守护者让给我，就没有那么多麻烦了。”  
狱寺狠狠说道：“你要就拿去好啦!赶紧带走!”  
纲吉只好打哈哈敷衍了事，“说实话，我也不知道他在哪里。”

为了找到六道骸，白兰去了很多地方。  
当听说他可能出现在曼哈顿后，白兰隔天就到了那里。他开着车，以30码的速度在大街上穿行。他曾在这里短暂独居过一段时间，因此也勾起了不少平淡无趣的回忆。直到日落时分，又漫无目的，两手空空回到酒店。  
因为这条无意义的消息，他在那里呆了一个礼拜——他们心血来潮一同出行去某个地方玩乐时，通常会停留上一个礼拜。在这段不长不短的时间里，足够参观完当地所有名胜地，既有趣又不会感到厌烦。  
白兰用一种抽象的描述发布寻人启事，要求认识的或是不认识的人提供线索——  
通常情况下那是一个跟自己差不多身材的男人，靛青的发色，后面蓄着一段长发，有双极具辨识度的异色瞳。但他也有可能变成其他人，因为他是个擅长隐藏和伪装的术士。有时候，他甚至可能会是女人。  
听过这个要求的人都觉得他在说笑话。如果一个人既有可能是男人，也有可能是女人，那他就有可能是世界上的任何一个人。如果他不想让别人找到他，那就永远也不可能把他找出来。但白兰开出了可观的悬赏金额，使不少人不得不认真思考一下这笔天方夜谭的生意。  
有人向他透露，曾在柏林的格尔利茨公园附近的两间夜总会里见到过一个有异色瞳的男人。他戴的指环跟白兰无名指上的一致，手腕上有一道浅浅的伤痕。  
留下痕迹，是的，这是白兰的某种坏习惯。他喜欢弄伤他，用牙齿在他身上制造一点伤痕，等快要愈合的时候，又重新添加上去。  
白兰订了机票，落地之后，惯例从租车行那里取车。情报提供者没有说是哪家夜总会，等他开着导航沿着施普雷河行驶后，才发现沿岸都是夜总会。深灰色的墙壁上涂满了各色装饰主义涂鸦，浮动码头上坐满喝酒的客人。想找特定的某个人根本不可能。

然后就变成现在这样。  
白兰坐在餐桌前，和Vongola的家族成员们一起吃晚餐。  
晚餐在以红黑两色为主色调的餐厅中进行。沢田纲吉的朋友们准备了一餐朴素的日式家常菜，天妇罗、炸猪排、唐扬炸鸡、芝士可乐饼、玉子烧，并烤制了意式披萨和千层面。金灿灿的食物在银质餐盘里堆得像座小山。  
笹川京子和三浦春陆陆续续又端上来点心和饮品，友善招待白兰，并贴心地在筷子旁放了一副刀叉，“听说你是意大利人，不知道这些合不合你的口味。”  
狱寺说：“不用这么惯着他!”  
白兰笑着吃了几口后说道：“很好吃。Millefiore的食堂也经常做日式菜。”说完又低着头夹了几筷子。  
“库洛姆经常一个人，现在似乎也不在屋里，不过你住在这里的话，一定能碰到她的。如果我看见她，会顺便帮你转告她。”  
“不，我想他应该不是要找库洛姆......”  
白兰却说，“嗯，如果有机会的话。”

夜里山谷间开始转凉，白兰坐在屋外楼梯上看星星，并顺带用手机联络入江正一，处理一些堆积下来的公务。  
他近来都是这样办公，实际上只是单方面发号施令。他怎么说，部下们就怎么做。理所应当，也向来如此。事情按照预计规划一步步达成，是最让人感到安心的。

那天早上，白兰一如往常的在旅店洗漱间里冲澡——这也是他多年保持的习惯之一。  
那间旅店楼梯口那股奇妙的味道，直到很久之后，白兰才知道那气味属于洗衣房。  
水从黄铜蓬头里洒下，扬起一层水雾。从头顶那一小块天窗可以看到外面渐渐明朗的天空，云层中那条撕裂的缝隙里落下一束阳光。  
白兰思索着待会儿要怎么乘车去附近的瀑布，坐景区观光列车比自驾方便。今天他们一定要出门，不是因为这间二十平米的客房太闷，而是来打扫房间的服务生已经连续三天被拒之门外了。  
骸在客房里跟他说话，声音不高，他的声线原本就低。  
他说......

“请问，找我有什么事吗......”  
白兰的视线从星空移到面前的女孩身上。该说是有点像，还是因为崇拜所以接近?  
“库洛姆·骷髅。我听基西尼亚提起过你，他对你的评价不错。”虽然加入了大量夸张的个人化描述。  
库洛姆保持着警惕，显然对这个名字相当排斥。白兰继续道：“你是骸君选择的第一个代言人。我想这算是意外之喜?”  
说到六道骸，库洛姆的神情又变了，“为什么要说骸大人的事?”  
白兰哈哈笑了两声，“我只是想说，见到你我很高兴。”  
白兰握住她的手，低下头在手背上亲吻了一下。  
沉默，沉默。  
“啊!”  
女孩忽然发出一声细微地惊叫，然后红着脸转身跑开了。不过，她原本就脸颊泛红。

白兰回房间时，听见浴室的蓬头正在噼里啪啦洒水。  
他脱下外套挂在衣架上，反手锁上门，向里间走去。靠近后，水流声盖过了楼下的喧闹，浴室充盈在一片温热的水气中，驱散身上沾着的寒意。  
白兰转身时，才看见那个他寻找多时的人。  
“我知道是你。”白兰把他拉过去，抵在湿漉漉的墙上，握着他的手腕，用手指擦过那道已经结痂的伤痕，以及无名指上那枚被体温捂得温热的戒指。  
“趁我不在的时候，故意欺负那孩子?”骸挑起眉毛，扬起嘴角。  
“啊呀，那怎么能叫欺负。”  
白兰把手伸进他风衣的口袋，引起对方不满地注视，但白兰只是微笑着堵住他的嘴。白兰一边吻他，一边把口袋掏了个底朝天，硬币，车票，商店收银条，一盒药片，和一支未开封的抑制剂。最后，连里衬都给扯了出来，才算检查过关。  
白兰只留下抑制剂，如香烟般夹在两指间。至于其他东西，连同外套全部扔地上。  
“如果我拿走这个，放着你不管，你还会想办法自己跑出去吗?或许这样你会更想念我一些。”  
“你以为我只带了一支?”  
“你想说你又用了幻术?但我不这么认为。”白兰扯下领带，把他绑在背后的水管上，“老实说，我现在心情很差。”  
“嗯——”他拖长尾音，挑着眼角看着他，用一种缺乏专注度的语调，却又认真的声音，“所以?”  
他剩下的衣服都被热水打湿，皮肤上漫射着柔和的光，浑身上下散发着一种不可思议的香气。  
白兰知道这意味着什么，这驱散了他眼下大部分阴郁的情绪。  
“你上个月去柏林的夜总会做什么?”白兰没有放弃逼问，咬着他的脖颈，不介意用可以弄伤他的力度。“如果我们没有结婚，我当然是无所谓你——”他想到一个恶劣的词，但还是收了回去。  
“你再磨磨蹭蹭，我就要考虑换人了。”  
“你还有其他人选吗?骸君，真过分，明明是我先发掘了你。”  
六道骸有生以来第一次这么想骂人。于是趁白兰抬起头，和自己对视时，他昂起脖子，往他的嘴角上狠狠咬了一口。  
白兰揩了一下嘴角，用惊异的表情看他。  
骸微笑着说：“你不知道你是工具人吗?所以，快点。”

第二天，从市区里运来了一捧特里昂菲特，白兰把它送给了库洛姆。不过到了下午，它就被插在了客厅的花瓶中。  
“你的脸......怎么了?”纲吉趁着午餐时问。  
白兰正在夹炸猪排，听到问题后抬起头，用那双明晃晃的紫色眼瞳欢快地看着他，“啊，这个吗?”他用餐巾擦了一下唇角，“吃棉花糖不小心咬伤了。”  
棉花糖......纲吉觉得他在骗傻子。  
“那你的手又是?”  
“不小心打碎了浴室里的杯子，麻烦算在房费里，联系我的财务报账。”

如果真有人会去检查的话，就会发现杯子完好无损。  
昨晚在浴室，白兰把手撑在瓷砖上时压碎了针管，细碎的玻璃划破他的手，血沿着水流蔓延。不过当时他们谁都没有在乎这件事。关于血液和伤痕，展开了一些灰暗的、兴奋的幻想。  
早上醒来后，和血迹、碎玻璃，各种乱七八糟东西一起消失的还有骸。

匆匆吃完午餐后，趁着天色还早，Vongola家族的人们决定去附近山上徒步。  
白兰坐在露台上看书，手边放着包棉花糖和冰镇薄荷酒。他已经决定好了要怎样消磨下午时光，或许还可以小憩一会儿。  
“白兰，你也可以跟我们一起。”雷伯恩向他发出邀请，“去登山，划船。Vongola很注重跟同盟家族的友谊。”  
“不了，”白兰把手里的书稍微放下一点，贴近膝盖，“我昨晚睡得很晚。或许晚上也还有事要做。”  
临出发时，白兰走到库洛姆面前，送给她一枚刚刚瞥见摘下的四叶草。  
雷伯恩提醒他：“六道骸现在已经不会依附在库洛姆身上了。”  
“的确如此。”白兰说，“不过库洛姆小姐带来了好运呢。”

白兰心满意足回到遮阳棚下，看着所有人沿着田野旁的篱笆小道渐行渐远。  
逐渐沉静的气氛，拂面而过的风，露台外明亮的光线，催的人犯困。  
酒杯见底后，白兰犹豫了一会儿要不要进屋去续杯。他短暂享受着无事可做的感觉，同时又想找些什么事来打发时间。而最终，还是放下书走进屋内。  
白兰从冰箱里拿出装满冰块的玻璃器皿，同时还拿了支雪糕。当他转身的时候，另一个人把他手里的塑料袋拦截了下来。关于这位意外的、却是他等候已久的访客，他此刻当然应该充满惊喜。  
六道骸轻轻从他手中提走雪糕，撕开包装纸，咬了一口。  
白兰索性什么都不喝了，把杯子放在一旁，“骸君，还没到晚上就想我了。”  
六道骸没有理会这句话，“你的手还好吧？”  
“嗯，你在担心我吗？”  
“工具的零件出了问题就不好用了。”  
白兰凑上前，强行与他一同分享了雪糕。然后，白兰把骸像食物一般放上了流理台。  
令白兰意外的是骸没有抗拒被这样对待。通常情况下，即使是在最亲近的时刻，他都会表现出一点不算激烈的叛逆。  
无论如何，不如借此机会享乐。白兰单手撑在桌面上，观察着躺在下面的人的神态，享受拥有这个人的时刻，和只关乎彼此的时间。

手上的伤口不知怎么裂开了，白兰在轻微的刺痛与快感中辗转反侧地想着：难道雾属性的人都是这德行？但自己的守护者，不论是谁，都不敢跟他玩突然失踪这套。  
“......算了吧，我自己来......”  
忽然听到他这么说，白兰怀疑自己听错了。而下一秒六道骸就付诸行动。  
在这件事上白兰从未失去过主宰权，但现在他只能躺着看他，甚至没有注意到自己手上的绷带是什么时候被血浸湿的。  
白兰伸出手抚摸骸的脸，让脸颊贴在掌心，留下一抹浅红的痕迹。  
骸握住他的手，舔着指尖上的血。  
……  
“下次什么时候再来看我呢，骸君？”  
事后白兰这么问骸。反正要强行留住他也不大可能。  
骸正在穿衣服，没有回头看他，“呵呵，不知道。无聊的时候吧？”  
白兰依然坐在地板上，慢悠悠地扣着衬衫扣子，笑得没精打采，“如果要离婚的话，我是不会同意的哦。”  
“我们什么时候结了婚？”  
“这话真令我伤心呢，骸君，你可是亲口答应了我的求婚。”  
白兰跟他一起的时候，在他耳边喋喋不休了无数次，而他只是不慎松口了一次。  
骸没有搭理他。于是白兰继续说：“我们该同居，结婚了却不住在一起很奇怪吧?不是睡酒店，是住在家里。”  
骸依然没有搭理。他的衣服已经穿好，没有落下任何东西。  
白兰接着说：“骸君想住在哪里？”  
骸向门口走去，身边渐渐萦绕上一层雾气。  
白兰不依不饶，“我们一起去挑家具吧~”  
骸彻底消失了。

Vongola的人们回来的时候，发现厨房收拾的整洁如新，空气中还残留着清洁剂的味道。  
白兰围着不知道从哪里找到的围裙，专心致志拖着地板，一堆清洁用品码放在中岛台旁。厨房白色的瓷砖上还残留着泛光的水痕和泡沫，白兰注意到后，又用吸水拖把重新清理一遍。  
这样的情景显然出人意料。冰箱里的酒和甜品有他的一份，在这种百无聊赖的午后，他大可什么事都不做，只管消磨时间等候夜晚来临，再寻些其他乐子。  
三浦春立刻提出由她来负责这件事，白兰也没有执意要进行到底。

夜里白兰难得坐在客厅参与了Vongola的家族娱乐项目，在打完几轮扑克后他赢走了在场所有人的钱，之后的三轮，又全部输了回去。  
在钱包再次被掏空前，纲吉提议去打电动。于是，所有人移步到客厅，聚在电视前。白兰连赢三局，又连输三局。  
雷伯恩在一旁说：“不要故意放水哦。”  
“啊呀，被看穿了。”  
纲吉倒不介意他放水，或者说，正因为他放水，才能松口气。前几轮白兰完全不给机会，当他打定主意要取胜时，跟他玩游戏简直就是种折磨。

“你到底打算什么时候走啊？”狱寺再度表示他的不满。  
白兰一边吃芭菲一边说：“见到想见的人之后。”他转头看向纲吉，“纲吉君，把你的雾之守护者——”  
“不可以......”

之后的一个礼拜，骸都没有出现。  
沢田纲吉不太方便问白兰寻人进度，却看出了这人的心情正在日益恶化，八成是被放了鸽子。白兰打牌赢下的钱越来越多，并且不打算再输回去，狱寺跟他赌气，特意跑去附近的镇上取了钱。  
“今天我们必须打个你死我活!”  
纲吉只好拉住他，“狱寺，这只是扑克牌而已啊!今天晚上就不打牌了，大家一起去湖边烧烤吧。”  
“真不巧，我晚上要跟部下开视频会议。”白兰笑皮不笑肉地眯着眼，快速洗了两遍扑克，四角堆叠整齐后收回纸盒，“玩得愉快哦，纲吉君。”

到了夜里，闹哄哄的人群离开后，别墅再度安静下来。  
白兰坐在书桌前，面前笔记本电脑屏幕亮着荧蓝色的光，正对远在罗马的会议室。他靠着椅背，划拉手机屏幕，在日程表的日期上来回切换。他还在不死心地等待着。再等等，再等等，那些伏守的猎人，前去远海的渔船，总是会这么想。  
屏幕中几个人影闪动，入江正一代替白兰坐在第一席上宣布开始。白兰外出时通常不会特意抽时间参加这个被戏称为“周末之夜”的远程会议，只需要交给他们自行讨论，自己听取结果报告。入江曾含蓄地指责过他这么做过于结果论。  
白兰并没有在看屏幕，转着手里的钢笔，听着窗外天空上传来夜航飞机引擎低沉的轰鸣。  
“白兰大人，所以，您是否要出席下周末的晚宴?市长非常希望您能参加。”  
“嗯，买城堡的时候我欠下了市长一个人情呢。”他继续漫不经心地转笔。  
秘书敲击着键盘将行程记录下来，“最后是关于德卢卡家族的事。德卢卡一定要见到您才本人愿意展开谈判，并声称如果见不到您的话，将会对我们的人员发动袭击。”  
“那就让他们消失吧？”  
“我们正在和Vongola家族结盟，沢田纲吉之前声明过，不希望我们和其他家族发生任何冲突。”  
白兰放下了手中的笔，撑着下巴凑近摄像头，笑道：“小正，是对方先发表开战宣言的哦。我来决定吧，让石榴和基西尼亚去谈。虽然对方挑衅在先，但根据结盟家族的期望，我依然主张和平。”  
“......真是‘凶险’的和平。”  
“只要不开战就行了吧。”  
“好吧。”

白兰合上笔记本电脑，仰面靠在椅背上。  
Alpha对气味总是很敏感，尤其是他熟悉的，与他缠绵过的味道。  
“骸君，什么时候来的？”  
他一面说着，一面在心中数了数日子。  
只有书桌上的灯亮着，光线的范围无法覆盖到椅子后面。骸从阴影中走出来，居高临下的俯视他。  
“有段时间了。”他保持着那一贯的微笑，用模棱两可的回答敷衍对方毫无诚意的问题。  
白兰抬起手扯着他的衣领，让他低下头，然后给了一个真实的、热烈的吻。

白兰不知道他花了多少时间，总之，到一半的时候，外出的人就从湖畔回来了。  
沢田纲吉非常热心的为结盟家族的首领带了些食物回来。  
当人走到楼梯口时，白兰就听见声音。他扶着骸的腰，笑着在他耳边低语了几句。骸只回以一个轻飘飘的眼神。  
门关着，不知怎么，就是散发着一种生人勿进的气场。纲吉提着塑料袋，犹豫地敲了敲，“你还在忙吗?京子和小春担心你没有晚饭吃，让我带了些烤肉和果酒，啊，还有你喜欢吃的蛋糕。”  
“纲吉君，不好意思，我现在有点事要忙。”但白兰想了想，补充道，“可以放在门口吗?我一会儿出来拿。”  
等到沢田纲吉离开后，白兰抬起头，满意于他刚才感受到了骸一瞬间的紧张，局促的呼吸和忍耐，即使他表面看起来仍然波澜不惊。  
“我下个礼拜回罗马。”白兰在抱怨他姗姗来迟，“更正——我们下个礼拜回罗马。”  
“不凑巧，我没有这个打算。”  
“啊是吗?”  
骸微笑着，看着他的眼睛，听见耳边响起一声轻响。他举起手，看了看那只已经在他手腕上扣拢锁扣的银色手铐。  
“哦呀，真是缺乏新意。”

白兰把骸关在Millefiore大楼时，后者想尽办法要逃出去。白兰并不为此感到生气，毕竟与鸟类似，被关在笼子里就会有逃脱束缚的本能冲动。如果将笼子、房间做抽象化比喻，那它们则意味着困境。  
之后白兰不再下楼去吃饭，而是请女士们另外准备一份套餐送上楼，分量最好多一点。  
和在Millefiore时一样，白兰不希望别人进入他的房间，知道这里面藏着什么人。但比起那时，眼下也有些许不同......  
骸坐在地板上，背靠着床沿，手腕上的锁链连接着一根床柱。那段没有被束起的长发，丝丝缕缕贴在肩膀上。他正在享用白兰的早餐，笹川京子记住了白兰的要求，额外增加了一块碎乳酪三明治，不过另一块，连同杏仁奶油酥和咖啡一起，都被骸纳入了他自己的餐盘中。  
白兰从楼下搬上来一台唱片机，这间房间里开始没日没夜的播放歌曲，摇滚，爵士，甚至古典钢琴。连夜里也不得安宁。白兰乐此不疲地换碟，骸被吵得头晕目眩，但只是靠在床头，微微皱起眉。音乐声和水声掩饰住这房间里发生的一切，那些汗津津的，阴郁的，煎熬的，温良的昼夜。  
白兰不知道骸是否也有在想，关于那些流浪在外，寻欢作乐，再没有别人可以分享的白日梦般的日子。从伊利诺伊到德克萨斯，再到加利福尼亚，那些公路旁的又热又湿的旅店。房间里清一色都有一台电视，款式根据老板的经济条件和房间来决定。桌上叠着一张旅游导购卡，还有些别的什么东西。白兰花了点时间才摸索到风扇开关，当他回过头告诉骸这个好消息时，看见他正趴在床上，窗外的沙漠中下起了雨。

当午后的风灌进屋内，吹起雪白的镂空窗帘时，白兰坐在窗台上，远远看了一眼停在树荫下，那辆许久没有发动过的白色轿车。

今天是礼拜六。  
一个再平淡不过的日子。平时这个时候，Millefiore旁边公园的草地上总会有很多孩子在奔跑。不过当白兰坐在大厦的顶楼看下去时，看见的只是像蚂蚁一般移动着的黑点。他打发时间的方法有很多，要过什么样的人生，完全出于要做什么样的选择。既可以像保罗·索伦蒂诺的电影那样在名流间声色犬马，也可以做昆汀幻想中不动声色的杀人狂。

“其实我们有很多相似之处呢，骸君。”  
白兰收走了桌上的笔记本电脑，取出挂在衣橱内的两件外衣，只是简单揉成一团，一抬手给扔了进去。  
骸说：“我不这么认为。”  
骸自发帮他叠了两件衬衣，仅仅是为了表示行李箱里状态的令人感到惨不忍睹。对于挂在门口晾衣架的外套，骸则无能为力，因为锁链不够长。  
收拾完毕后，白兰吻了他一下，拎起一件外套挂在左肩上，右手提起行李箱走出门口。  
骸坐在床边说道：“你不会再回来了吧。不先放了我再走吗?”  
白兰眯起眼睛笑说：“不用我来开，你自己也可以走吧。”

休息日Vongola没有任何训练安排，沢田纲吉邀请了白兰吃完午饭后再走。白兰没有拒绝，宴会是在明天晚上，时间还早，可以悠闲地离开。  
在碧洋琪的指导下，女士们一起做了盖满乳清奶酪和桃子酱贝涅茨，放入了薄荷与威士莲的番茄汤，盐鳕鱼花椰菜馅饼，马苏里拉奶酪鸡肉华夫饼，意式通心粉，佐以罗勒奶油酱的龙虾意饺。  
菜式相较之前来说大不相同，连沢田纲吉也一起帮了忙。  
白兰直到上完所有菜的最后一刻才下来，人们已狼吞虎咽了一轮。他在纲吉身边的空位上坐下，身上沾着淡淡的肥皂香气，头发和皮肤还有些湿润的水气。  
白兰并不在意面前的木质餐桌上滴了几滴水珠，拿起勺子吃了一口覆盆子布丁，露出心满意足的笑容。  
“你手上的伤已经好了啊，真是太好了。”沢田纲吉注意到他已经拆了绷带。  
“嗯，本来也不算什么伤。”  
纲吉犹豫了一下是否要对他说出来，“最近有骸的消息了。你还在找他吗?”  
“骸君的事都可以说给我听哦。”  
雷伯恩说道：“他最近帮家族解决了不少在柏林的纷争呢。原本我们是没有闲情到这里来度假的。”  
“关于这个......我认为骸并不是在帮我们吧，那只是他凭心情在做事而已。”他本人也一定会这么说。纲吉心虚地看了一眼白兰，“我也只是听说，骸前阵子在柏林出现过。”  
“不论如何，结果就是他为家族做了事。是名副其实的守护者呢。”雷伯恩看向白兰，“对吧?白兰。”  
“是啊。纲吉君，骸君他真的很卖力呢。”  
沢田纲吉感觉白兰看自己的眼神忽然变得复杂了起来。  
“不，不是的......骸他听到这话会生气的。”  
“因为骸君他就是这种人嘛。”白兰擦了擦手，笑着起身，“谢谢款待。”  
白兰出门后，纲吉小声对雷伯恩说：“你为什么要故意用这种会惹他不高兴的说法!”  
“骸是家族的守护者，拿出来炫耀是理所当然的事。”  
“所以说，这样不行啊。”

纲吉追了出去，对着已经关闭的车门喊道：“如果骸回来了，我会转告他你来过!”  
“啊呀，多谢。不过不用了。”白兰单手搭在车窗上，侧过头笑道，“另外，我想他这几天就会回来。”  
“但是......”  
“我不希望总是从别人口中听到他的消息哦。”  
“......”纲吉默默在心里吐槽了一下对方的善变。

后视镜的房子渐渐消失在坡道那头，面前的路在一片落入平静秋日的栎树林中间延展开。  
白兰带着困意开着车，忽然想起了那时骸在旅馆里对他说的话。  
在一片水流声中，他说：你在那栋大厦外，还有其他的住处吗?  
在那个瞬间，他觉得他的声音一下子离他很远，就像是幻觉。但他愿意为此而靠近他，接着问他：那么，你呢?

当再度归于某个沉沦的、寂静的时刻后，他静候着，等待着他的再度造访。

—END—


End file.
